


Cats Of A Feather

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin free is a bird Hybrid that just moved to America, staying with Geoff and Griffon Ramsey until he graduates high school. <br/>Michael Jones is a cat hybrid that's lived in Austin for a year, and has yet to make more than one friend, until a certain bird comes along that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin crosses his legs, laying back and spreading out his wings on the tiled floor. He hadn't expected that moving would be so tiring. If he had he might have opted to stay in England.

"You alright there bud?" Gavin sits up at Geoff's question, smiling. Geoff had been so kind to him, letting him stay in his home while he was in America.

"M'fine." Gavin nods. "Just a bit jet lagged I suppose."

Geoff nods, hands in his pockets. "First day of school tomorrow. You nervous?"

Gavin is, extremely nervous. His stomach could enter a knot tying contest right now and probably win. But he shakes his head. "Nah."

Of course the older man rolls his eyes. "Oh, right." His voice drips sarcasm. "You look even more pale than you did when we video chatted for the first time and you saw all my tattoos, and you looked petrified then."

Gavin squawks in offense. "We'll you can't bloody well expect that I wouldn't be!" He insists. "It was my first time meeting the person I'd be staying with for two years and I think you were trying to scare me on purpose!"

Geoff laughs. "Well, not at first." He shrugs. "Until I saw how scared you looked, then I thought I'd have some fun."

"Some bloody fun." Gavin stands, using Geoffrey desk chair for support.

"If it's any consolation griffon smacked me pretty hard after that." The ram hybrid rubs the back of his head, as if the smack had just happened seconds ago, instead of a month.

"Oddly enough, it helps." Gavin chuckles.

"Alright." Geoff says, mocking anger. "C'mon I'll show you where your room is." He motions behind him to a set of stairs, the for Gavin to follow him.

The room is big. Bigger than his room in England. Though most things seem to be bigger here, more room in the house. Maybe it's an American thing. The walls are painted a light shade of green, matching the carpet. There's a window by the bed, facing the street outside. Beside the window is a twin bed, with a dark blue blanket and pillow set.

"The, uh, blanket is probably thinner than you're use to." Geoff gestures to the bed. "But it's a lot hotter here than England. Hope you packed lots of cool clothes."

Gavin laughs. "All my clothes are cool Geoffrey.

The ram rolls his eyes. "The next two years aren't going to be filled with bad jokes are they?"

Gavin nods, his wings spreading out behind him. "And puns. Don't forget puns."  
\------  
The next day Gavin's alarm goes off, bubble gum pop music playing on the highest volume setting on the radio-clock.

Gavin stretches out his wings as he sits up, turning off the alarm. He had went to bed at eight yesterday, that's ten hours of sleep, yet he still feels like he could sleep for another ten.

He hadn't unpacked his clothes yesterday, which means today he has to dig through a suitcase for something to wear. Eventually he settles on a neon orange shirt and black skinny jeans.

He pokes his wings through the holes in the back of the shirt. On this particular one he had cut them himself. Most stores have a section of clothing for bird hybrids, with holes already pre-cut into them. But this one, Gavin saw it from the window of a store and the color was so bright he had to have it. Even though it wasn't a shirt for Bird hybrids he bought it, and had his friend Dan help him figure out where and how to cut the holes. It's his favorite shirt, so of course he'd want to wear it on his first day of American school. Good luck and all that.

When he goes downstairs Geoff and Griffon are already eating breakfast, an untouched plate sitting across from them.

"That's yours." Geoff nods towards the plate of toast and bacon. "Because school food sucked ass when I was in and I'm sure it's only gone downhill from there.

Gavin chuckles as his sits down, picking up a piece of toast. "Thank you." He takes a bite of the toast, smiling.

"You sure you're not nervous?" Geoff asks again, a smirk on his face.

Gavin hesitates. "Yea?"

Griffon laughs. "You don't sound too sure of yourself there Gav."

Gavin nods. "I'm sure, just tired."

"Alright then." Geoff stands, brushing off his short for stray crumbs. "When you get don't I'll drop you off on my way to work."

Gavin nods, staring down at his food. If he eats more than this piece of toast he may vomit. He waits until Griffon leaves to throw away the rest of the food, washing his plate and putting it on the drying rack.

When he gets to the front door Geoff is there, waiting for him. "Let's go bud."


	2. Chapter 2

When Gavin walks into the school building he feels his stomach begging to throw up the one piece of toast he had for breakfast. There are kids everywhere, watching him, of course they know he's new.

He sighs, reaching into his pocket for the piece of paper that has his classes on it, he'll just go to his first class and sit down and wait for it to start. Room 204

English. Gavin scoffs, of course he would pass this, he is English. he heads upstairs and finds the room, walking to the back and sitting in the middle row. He hopes no one sits here, that there are no assigned seats, he doesn't know if he could handle the embarrassment of that. 

He needs to sit in the back though, because of his wings. They're a problem, they block peoples view if he's in front of them. He learned that in England. Bird hybrids always sit in the back. Not that he minds, it's easier to slip under the radar if you're in the back and no one's looking at you. That's all Gavin wants for his first day here, to slip under the radar.

He pulls a notebook and a pen from his bag, setting them on his desk. Lining them up when boredom takes over from sitting in an empty class room. He's so distracted by the supplies he doesn't see the boy sneaking up next to him. 

"Hey." Gavin squawks, jumping and falling out of the seat. Feathers fly around him, and his face turns red when he hears laughter around him. There aren't that many people in the class, but unless something better or more embarrassing happens to someone else people will spread it around the school. 

"Sorry about that man." He looks up to see a boy with dark skin and hair, a rabbit hybrid, holding out his hand to help him up. He takes it, and uses it for support back into the seat. "Didn't think I'd scare you that much."

Gavin nods, biting his lip. "sorry. I wasn't paying attention, so when you-"

The boy holds up his hand, sitting in the seat beside Gavin. "No problem man, I know all about being jumpy, trust me." He points to his ears. "Comes with the breed."

Gavin nods. "Mine's just because I'm. . .well, jumpy."

"I'm ray." The boy, Ray, holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Gavin smiles, shaking his hand. "I'm Gavin, nice to meet you too. I didn't know, uh, that people still shake hands."

Ray shakes his head, laughing. "They don't." He confirms. "I just didn't know what else to do."

The bell rings, not really a bell, three long-held beeps over the intercom, and students start filling the room. Seats around Gavin quickly fill up, and luckily no one says anything to Gavin about where he's sitting. 

"Hey." Ray whispers, tapping Gavin's arm. "Can I see your schedule?"

Gavin nods, reaching into his pocket and pulling said schedule out, handing it to him. 

Ray looks at Gavin's schedule, picking up a pencil and writing on it every few seconds, before passing it back. 

Gavin reads what Ray wrote, beside some classes in small, neat handwriting Ray had written 'with ray'. Which Gavin assumes means they have the same class. four out of six, at least he won't be completely alone during the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately Gavin's second class isn't one he shares with his new friend. Algebra. Completely alone again. 

He walks in, and straight to the back again, sitting once again in the middle row. The room is decorated with bright colors all around, construction paper cut outs with vocabulary words on them, it looks more like a fifth grade classroom than a high school one.

Students are piling into this room faster, not as much time to muck about before class. The seats around Gavin are quickly filled, one by one. Except for the seat on his left side, no one takes that. When a skinny fox girl comes in he thinks she might take it, she even glances at it for a second, but eventually opts to sit in the only other empty seat in the front row. 

Gavin is slightly offended, but tries not to let it bother him too much, maybe she's incredibly shy and didn't want to sit next to a new kid that she doesn't know. He ignores it, taking notes as the teacher writes them on the board. 

Half way through class Gavin's only half awake, taking half-notes that probably won't make sense to him when he tries to look at them later. Talking to Ray in English was the only thing that kept him awake, but with no one here to keep him up the drowsiness is slowly growing. 

Five more minutes of slipping in and out of consciousness and the door practically slams open. Gavin jumps, covering his mouth so he doesn't let out another squawk. In the doorway is a cat hybrid, holding out a note to the teacher, ears pressed back against his head. 

"Sorry about the door." He mumbles, walking in and taking the empty seat beside Gavin. He doesn't seem to have any school supplies, except for a pencil in his hand, which looks too dull to write with from where Gavin's sitting. But staring at the guy probably isn't a good idea, especially now that he's staring back, not even staring at him, more through him. The most piercing glare Gavin's ever seen and of course it's directed at him.   
\-------  
When the bell rings Gavin picks up his stuff, packing it into his bag as he walks out of the classroom. If he's right, and he hopes he is, this should be his lunch time. He decides to take his stuff to the class room, set it down and then go search for the lunch room, maybe try listening in the halls to see if anyone's headed for lunch and try to follow them. 

Some God, somewhere must love Gavin. When he walking into his third class, biology, the first person he sees is Ray, standing at a table talking to a blonde bull hybrid. He makes his way over to them, pulling his wings straight back to avoid bumping into the two person desks that line the room. They're closer together than the ones in his other classes.

"Hey Gavin!" Ray greets him with a smile. "Ryan." He turns to the bull hybrid. "This is Gavin, he's new, from England."

"Well I figured he was new." The bull hybrid, assumedly Ryan, rolls his eyes, turning to face Gavin. "I'm Ryan."

Gavin nods, smiling. "Nice to meet you." He turns to Ray. "He met me without shaking my hand."

Ryan looks to Ray, obviously confused but Ray waves him off. "Inside Joke Rye-bread."

Gavin smiles at that, slightly excited to have an inside joke with someone so quickly. 

"Hey Gav." Ray pulls Gavin from his excitement. "Wanna sit with us at lunch?"

Gavin pauses. "Would your friend mind?" He asks, not wanting to be in an awkward position at a table of people who already know each other and would be staring at Gavin all throughout lunch because he doesn't belong.

"It's just us." Ray says, starting to walk towards the door, motioning for the other two to follow them. "And Michael, but I'm sure he won't mind."

Ryan scoffs. "Oh, yea, not like he'll throw a bitch fit or anything."

"Who's Michael?" Gavin asks, and both boys look at each other. 

"He's an ass." Ryan says, and Gavin can practically feel the venom in his voice.

"A donkey hybrid?" He asks, confused as to why exactly Ryan would say it with such disdain.

Ray laughs, getting the attention of other people in the hall. "No man, Ryan. . .Doesn't like Michael very much, but I swear he's great if you give him a chance."

Gavin nods. "Alright. If you're sure that he wont mind then I'd like very much to sit with you."


	4. Chapter 4

The cafeteria is bigger than he expected. Tables all around, with various hybrids talking, and eating, and of course there's a whole table of people just making out. 

"The PDA kids like to sit together." Ray explains, following his gaze. "You know, if you're doing it with no one else around doing it it feels like everyones eyes are on you, but like this they feel like they're blending it."

"They're-" Ray interrupts him, nodding.

"I know, they're not." he gestures towards the line for food, and Gavin nods, getting in line behind him. 

Lunch today looks like some kind of soup, what kind Gavin doesn't have the audacity to ask, grilled cheese, and a cup of grapes.

When he steps out of the line Ray is waiting for him, leaning against the wall, tray in hand.

"Where's Ryan?" The bird asks, looking around for the blonde boy. 

Ray tilts his head towards the tables. "He's sitting down already." He explained. "I thought I'd wait for you so you didn't get lost and look like a sad new kid looking for us."

Gavin laughs, though he's very grateful for Ray's thinking. If that had happened he's not sure he'd be able to stop himself from vomiting, and that would be a great way to introduce himself to the students who hadn't seen his embarrassing fall this morning. 

Ray walks ahead of him, talking about something but over the noise of the room Gavin can't hear him. They're not that far apart, but it seems that if they're not directly beside each other the cafeteria they can't communicate. 

"What?" He asks when Ray sits down at the table beside Ryan, he walks over to the other side so that they're not all sitting on the same side. 

Ryan rolls his eyes, pulling a spoon of the mystery soup up to his mouth. "Ignore Ray." He says. "He's just being an ass. He knew you couldn't hear him so he was just messing with you."

Ray nods, holding up his hands. "Ya got me Ryan." 

Gavin folds in his wings closer to his body so that they don't bother the people at the table behind him. It's uncomfortable, but he's use to doing it in England anyway. He likes being a bird hybrid most of the time, but sometimes he wishes his wings were smaller, or easier to manage. The people with only ears and horns and tails, they don't understand how lucky they are to not have big, obnoxious wings. 

"Where's your friend?" Gavin asks, looking around, curious as to why Ryan would seem so put off by one of Ray's friends. 

Ray looks around too, scanning the room until he stops, nodding his head towards the entrance. "Here he comes." 

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Late as usual."

Gavin turns to look and his whole body freezes. Of course, his first day has gone too smoothly, something like this had to happen eventually. It's the cat hybrid from Algebra, the one who had caught him staring. He doesn't look any happier than he did earlier, the frown seems permanently etched on his face.

He turns around, not wanting to be caught staring at the same person twice in one day.

"Who the hell is this?" Gavin cringes at the anger in his voice, anger isn't something that usually turns out well for him. 

"This is Gavin." Ray explains, taking a sip of water. "He's new, from England."

"I know he's new dumb-ass." Michael sits down, arms crossed over his chest, Gavin notices he doesn't have a tray of food. "He was staring at me in Algebra.

Ryan scoffs. "Not like you can blame him." He spits out venomously. "You probably walked in late like you do for everything. You're not exactly the least distracting person when you walk into a classroom."

Michael scowls, holding up his middle finger towards Ryan. 

"So then" Ray interrupts. "speaking of always coming in late for class, why don't you show up on time for biology with us today?"

Michael shakes his head. "No thanks asshole, I'd rather keep my tardy reputation going."

Gavin purses his lips, so obviously Michael has biology with them. At least he probably won't show up until the end of class again.

Ray pokes at his grilled cheese with his fork. "Man, school lunch sucks ass."

"Maybe you should take it home with you then Ray." Michael smirks, which isn't exactly a smile, but shows Gavin that his face inst permanently a scowl. 

Gavin agrees with Ray, Geoff was right about school food being just as bad as it was when he was young, maybe even worse. He doesn't say anything though, not wanting Michael's attention to turn back to him. 

When the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch for this group, Gavin follows Ray and Ryan to the trash bins, then back towards class.

"Don't worry too much about Michael." Ryan tells him on their way back to the class room. "He was born with a stick glued up his ass."

Ray rolls his eyes, coming up on Gavin's other side. "He's a good guy man, just not very sociable. You'll like him when you get to know him."

Gavin doesn't much believe that, unable to see himself being friends with the angry cat hybrid. He doesn't say anything though as they walk into the classroom. He takes a seat at the table beside Ryan and Ray's.

"We have a test today." Ray whispers to him when he teacher comes in. "But I doubt she'll make you take it, since you're new and all."


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan was wrong. Gavin did have to take the test. Of course he did. The teacher had said that since he just came from another school he should know most of the information anyway, what she didn't consider was that Gavin just came from a school in England. He's still on Celsius. 

After about thirty minutes, and five completed questions, the bird hybrid gives up and starts circling random answers. He just got here, what's one test going to matter at the end of the year?

Just as he finishes he closes the test packet, and in walks a certain cat hybrid who's entrance doesn't exactly please him. 

"Mister Jones." The teacher, a bear hybrid, calls from her desk. "I'm glad you decided to join us, we're taking a test."

Michael rolls his eyes, but walks to the desk, taking the packet the teacher had held out for him. 

Gavin panics when he realizes, there are only two empty seats in the class room. One up front beside a baboon hybrid, and the one beside him. 

He closes his eyes and prays to any god that's listening for Michael to sit beside the baboon guy, but no such luck. He hears the seat beside him pull out before he looks. 

Michael is watching him, a displeased look on his face as he sits down, pulling out the same pencil Gavin had seen him with in Algebra. 

"You gonna stare at me for the rest of class?" The cat hybrid practically hisses at him.

The heat rushes to Gavin's face as he shakes his head. "N-no." He whispers back. "sorry." He turns back to the packet, pretending not to be finished so that he has something to do other than think about the cat hybrid who's leg is less than an inch away from his.

Gavin had never been happier to hear a sound, but when the dings of the bell come over the loud speaker he can feel the tension of his shoulders decreasing. The cat hybrid is gone though, almost as soon as the bell stops. Out the door, leaving behind his test packet. 

"Gav." ray calls from the front of the class. "You got history next, yea?"

"Uh" Gavin pulls out the schedule. "Yea." He smiles when he sees Ray's hand writing beside it. They have history together. 

"wanna come with me and Ryan?" 

Gavin nods, hurrying to the front, dropping off both his and Michael's test papers at the teacher's desk.

"so, did Michael say anything to you?" Ryan asks as they walk down the stairs. "You looked pretty freaked out after he sat down."

Gavin shrugs. "He's kind of, ya know, scary."

Ryan rolls his eyes. "He can't do anything man." The blonde smiles at him. "If he gets in any more fights he gets expelled."

The comment was meant to make Gavin feel better, but it didn't help at all. All it did was tell Gavin that Michael had been in multiple fights, that had obviously been bad enough for the school to threaten to expel him. 

Ray steps between Ryan and Gavin, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "You both just need to try a little harder." He says, the focuses on Gavin. "He's not as bad as Ryan makes him out to be. I promise."

Gavin nods, but doesn't believe the dark skinned boy at all, in no part of his brain is he convinced that the cat hybrid isn't purely out to kill him already. He hasn't known Ryan very long, but he doesn't seem like the type of person who hates people for no reason. 

"He doesn't have history with us too, does he?" he asks, slightly worried that the answer might be yes. Thankfully though, ray shakes his head. 

"Nah, not this class."

Gavin bites his lip as they walk into the class room. "So, where does he go when he's skipping class?" He asks, setting down his things at the desk in the back behind Ray. 

Ray shrugs. "Doesn't tell anyone." he says. "Probably off making sex videos. He's probably a big porn star in Russia or some shit."

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Please, if anyone is a secret porn star it'd be me."

Gavin laughs. "i think we're forgetting that I just moved here, I'm obviously big in England."

just like that they're all laughing, the angry cat hybrid miles away from Gavin's mind. The rest of the day goes by smoothly, for about an hour and a half.


End file.
